


Can you hear me?

by kcsantos



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcsantos/pseuds/kcsantos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know, but yes, he could hear her heart very clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.  
>  Originally posted on my tumblr.  
> I was dying to read some karedevil but I didn't found much, sadly. So I've wrote a little something because I’m trash basically. This had no beta and english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

The light was coming in through the big windows, too bright. She couldn't help but to agree that there was no way someone could sleep in that room. It was too bright. She heard his footsteps and looked up at him, he was coming to sit next to her in the couch. His hair a bit messy, his shirt completely buttoned, glasses on as always. She thought that it was a way he had found to protect himself, to cover for whatever he was always trying to hide within his eyes. Maybe he felt vulnerable, and she could understand that.

He sat beside her and she remembered the first time she had been there, sitting in that exact same couch. She had been so scared, so afraid of what could’ve had happened to her. He’d told her he was going to protect her, that he was going to keep her safe and somehow she had believed him. What an odd thing to do with a complete stranger, she thought now, but she did it anyways. Because at that moment she had truly felt like he could do that. And he did.

She looked at him, he didn’t seem upset about what had happened. He was always so calm, steady. It always felt to her like nothing could ever break him, until something did and when she saw it, she almost couldn't believe it, bear it. But she wanted to say to him that she felt the same way, that she could understand, that she could help him. But she never said it, instead she just held him in her arms, hoping that that would be enough help to him. It was unsettling to see him when he’d lost his composure, it was something that she was convinced she would never forget.

But back to the present the situation wasn't much different from before, she was looking at him and there was so much she wanted to say, the silence was suffocating her, she needed to get away from him. And as if knowing that, somehow, he touched her arm holding her in place.

“Matt, I’m sorry…” she started but he cut her off.

“It’s fine, you’ve done nothing wrong,” he said being as gentle as he could. Like usual. Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier if he just screamed a little, just a little, just once.

She didn't agree with him but kept it to herself. He still had his right hand on her right wrist, the touch lightly but that didn't matter to her and his touch was too much. Too much and she wanted it to stop. She sighed because, frankly, what would be the point in lying to herself? She did not wanted it to stop. But after kissing him that afternoon everything about that touch was too much and she kept thinking _what the hell was going on her mind_ , what was she thinking when she walked over at him, held his face between her hands and kissed him in his office. But honestly, she had felt that way for a while now and he had been gentle and nice, nothing less than what she had expected of him.

After she had parted their lips he stuttered and she immediately apologized, but his cheeks had a faint blush and it was the most adorable thing she had seen in such a long time. Her life was such a dark place...

“I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to come here after what-” she tried again.

  
“Karen,” he said and he was smiling. “I told you before and I mean it, there’s nothing wrong about it. You wanted to do something... You did.”

_He kissed back._

That’s what was going on her mind over and over, preventing her of thinking it was a mistake. It had happened hours ago but she couldn't stop thinking, relieving again and again... _It had felt so right._  But she couldn't help to come over to his apartament and to look at him and say that she was sorry for what she did. She worked with him, she needed to stop things from getting awkward.

She looked over at his hand still on her arm, his fingers touching her skin lightly. Letting out the breath she was holding, she looked up at him and found he was staring at her. Without his glasses. She held her breath again.

There was something about him that made her feel at home. More than just the feeling of having a family and belonging to a place, that she felt with both, he and Foggy. But Matt alone, he could bring her back to her hometown, back to rainy days and lazy pastimes. A feeling that she thought she never would feel again, lost in the midst of her pain. After all her home wasn't her home for so long, her past was haunted, her memories not lazy and quiet at all. And she wondered why he could make her feel that way. Maybe it was because he also had just as much, or even worst, ghosts in his closet.

She could feel the weight of his gaze at her, even knowing that he could not see her.

“Karen, would you mind if I…? Can I…?” he asked raising his other hand, the one that wasn't touching her arm.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had wanted that since their first time talking on that couch.

“Yes,” she said.

One word.

One whispered word.

His right hand let go of her arm and with both hands up, he held her face very delicately. He started to travel the lines of her face and she wondered if he could hear her heart beating, pounding fast, in her body. His fingertips, so gentle, it was almost like the wind breezy. She looked at his expression mesmerized. The tip of his hands mapped her face and his lips parted slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. She couldn't help but smile back.

And when she smiled her face changed and he could feel her smiling at him and that only made his own smile bigger. He traced the lines of her smile until the shape of her lips came to contact with his fingertips. She closed her eyes thinking that _yes_ , _he could definitely hear her heart._ It was beating so fast. She felt then, his fingers holding her chin up, his lips touching hers lightly. It was just a brush, quick and sweet and she took hold of his neck because she couldn't let him go. Not yet, maybe not ever.

He smiled against her lips as she kissed him. She didn't know, but _yes, he could hear her heart very clearly._


End file.
